The Transfer GAL
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Thriller about a girl from Shibuya with a dark past. She joins the Azumanga Girls' school, as an exchange student. But as she joins the school, trouble ensues, as some of the girls experience misfortunes towards each other... in a hectic and scary way. Can the AzuGirls survive Aya's visit, after she befriends Chiyo-Chan? Rated M for suggestive themes, language, and blood.
1. Prologue

_**The Transfer GAL  
(A Thriller)**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Listen up!" Miss Yukari Tanizaki cried out to her class, as the school day finished, "This third year's class is going to have an exchange student. She's actually from the down skirts of Shibuya, in a school called Hound Dog."

"I think you mean _Hounan, _Miss Yukari," Chiyo Mihama responded.

"SILENCE! Don't correct me!" She screamed, "I'll have you know that she's being transferred here for the next three weeks, or so. It seems we're still in the midst of keeping this school up its academic level, as it is recently."

Tomo Takino got up and asked, "A girl from Shibuya?"

Koyomi Mizuhara explained, "She's probably a girl with flashy colors."

Kagura then smiled, "Cool! She'll be my NEW rival! I can be her in sports _and _style!"

"Everyone, she's due to arrive tomorrow," Mss Yukari remarked, "Now enjoy the rest of the day!"

The bell sounded, as Yukari dashed off.

**XXXXX**

"So," Osaka asked, "I hear she's from another school? Is she from Osaka, like me?"

"No, she's from Shibuya!" Tomo cheered, "Lots of girls come from Shibuya! And they are so awesome looking!"

"Is she like a model? Because if they are _awesome looking, _she must have some makeover tips for us to share," Osaka smiled.

Yomi then sneered, "Please. All these girls are just fake nails and flashy clothes."

Tomo chopped her on the head and snapped, "SHAME ON YOU! These girls are all the rage! In fact, the other day, I managed to score a magazine called "GAL Beat", and it said right here that there're lots of popular girls in Shibuya, including a Ran Kotobuki! She's declared the #1 GAL in Japan!"

"If she's so popular, does she have time to study?" Yomi asked.

Chiyo responded, "Miss Yomi, Miss Kotobuki is no procrastinator. From what I hear is that she enjoys having fun, but manages to study, now and then."

"Isn't the Kotobuki family a bunch of cops?" Yomi asked, "Because I've heard of this name, a lot."

Tomo then smiled, "Well, it makes no difference; her family is cops, and I'm going to be one! Maybe I'll chat with her about me being a cop!"

Chiyo cried out, "Tomo, I don't think it works that way!"

Osaka had a glazed look and said quietly, as she felt a dark aura, "This student… she could be…"

She let out an evil sneer and giggled.

**XXXXX**

Yomi was doing her homework at home, that night. Her room was well-lit, as she was finishing up. She then picked up the phone, which rang, unexpectedly.

"Hello?" Yomi said, as she spoke on the phone.

All she heard was a giggle from a woman. Yomi was confused, but unamused.

"Tomo, is that you?" She muttered.

The girl on the phone couldn't stop giggling.

"I'm hanging up now!" She snapped, "So, no more late night pranks, Tomo!"

She hung up, before Yomi could hang up.

"Hello? Hello? This isn't funny!" She cried.

She looked at the caller ID and saw who called her: _An unknown caller._

"Huh? Did Tomo or Osaka switch lines?" She thought, "This is rather stupid, if you ask me."

She resumed her homework, as she felt a bit uneasy over the phone call.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tomo was listening to her music on the radio. She was dancing to the music, but then the radio started to buzz. Tomo stopped dancing and heard the radio.

"Aw, come on, darn it!" She screamed, "Give me back my tunes!"

She heard a small voice speaking, "Stupid… Wild…at… gi…"

Her voice began to giggle and disappear.

Tomo was scared, but was pissed, "Is this Yomi's doing? Is this because I didn't return her CD?"

She turned off the radio and went to bed. She turned out the lights, and snoozed. She then felt a bit scared.

"What did she mean… _stupid Wild…_"

**XXXXX**

At Sakaki's house, she was on her bed, reading a book about cats, minutes after she finished her homework. Every page she turned, she suddenly blushed. However, when she turned a page after two kittens, she saw a picture of a black cat, similar to Kamineko, perching on a small patch of grass, but with ebony hair and sharp hazel eyes. She gasped and dropped the book to the floor. She let out a shiver and was frightened by the cat's picture's evil eyes. But as she picked up the book, the black cat's face had the most cutest look. Sakaki didn't know what was going on, but she blushed in a beet red look, seeing the black cat.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Tomo and Yomi were in their seats, feeling uneasy.

"Hey, Yomi," Tomo asked, "Did you do something last night?"

Yomi then glared, "What about you? Were you on the phone laughing at me, probably about my dietary plan?"

Tomo snapped, "ME? Are you crazy? I'd _never _prank call you! You're my best friend!"

Yomi then asked, "How about you? Did something happen to you?"

"Well, I _was _listening to rock music, but… then I heard a voice, almost similar to yours, saying that I'm stupid!"

"NO!"

"YES! I thought it was you, but you would never let out a very quiet giggle."

"Everyone giggles quietly, moron. You were just confused."

They both were confused and scared.

"Did you radio acted funny last night?" Tomo asked in fear.

Yomi winced, "No… Were you on the phone last night?"

Tomo shrieked, "AHH! NO! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Osaka appeared and was completely calm, "You guys must've had some misfortunes."

Tomo and Yomi were petrified, still not knowing what happened last night. Osaka then said about her night, "Well, I slept perfectly… except that I met a small Chiyo-Chan with black hair. You know what she told me?"

Tomo asked, "No, what?"

"She said…" she spoke in a scary look, "She said to me that I will not graduate this year. Because I have been studying well…"

Tomo was frightened, while Yomi was disgusted, "Uh, yeah…"

Osaka added, "There's more… she didn't finish. After she told me so, I asked her why. She told me… … … … …that I… will die. And then, just like that, her pigtails were detached and let her long black hair down. I think… Chiyo-Chan… is going to kill me."

Chiyo-Chan gasped, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'd never hurt you, Miss Osaka!"

Osaka cried in tears, "But, Chiyo-Chan! You cared for me! Why do you torment me, my pal?"

Chiyo-Chan groaned, "Miss Osaka, I'd _never _have black hair. It must've been Miss Sakaki or Miss Kaorin. They have black hair."

Yomi was completely shocked, "Osaka… she's gotten that problem, too… like always."

Osaka smiled, as she wiped her tears, "I'm glad you're okay now. I'm happy that you _do _care for me, my best friend who will stay with me, until College."

Chiyo-Chan then said, in very little fear, "Miss Osaka, you're scaring me with what you said earlier."

Kagura arrived in class, feeling tired and sloppy. "Man, do I feel rotten?"

"What happened to you?" Tomo shrieked.

"I had a nightmare that I was in the pool," she said, "And this girl in black hair and our swimsuit uniform told me to swim real far. I swam all the way to the end and back. I showed her all of it. But as she pulled me up to the edge, she smiled and patted my back. And then, she shoved me from behind and into the pool. And then, I couldn't swim… at all. I swam before in that dream, but I… I lost… I lost the edge I had to swim!"

Yomi thought in fear, "Her, too? First me, then Tomo, Osaka, and now… Kagura? I'll bet this revolves around the _Knuckleheads._"

Sakaki was in her seat, feeling very low. She looked out the window and saw the sky. She was feeling uneasy about the cat's picture. She did overhear about the others' scary moments and thought, "Is this happening to _all _of us? I don't know… I wonder… I wonder what Chiyo experienced, last night."

The following hour, there was a name written on the board: _Aya._

"Is this our new student transfer?" Tomo thought, "A girl from Shibuya named Aya!"

Yomi then smiled, "How nice. She has a nice name. I wonder what her last name is."

Osaka then smiled, "Aya…"

Miss Yukari called the girl in. The girl entered the classroom, wearing the pink uniform that the girls wear. She had long black hair, pink acrylic nails, and pale skin. She had a badge that says "G.R." on the left side of her chest, a long pale blue scarf around her neck, and a silver dog tag.

Most of the boys and girls were amazed, except for Sakaki and Osaka.

"Those… those eyes…" Sakaki thought.

"She has the same black hair as Chiyo-Chan," Osaka smiled.

Kagura was stammered quietly, "It's… it's… it's…"

"Speak to the class, kid," Miss Yukari sneered.

The girl bowed and introduced herself, "Hello. My name is Aya Hoshino. I'm here for three weeks, visiting from Hounan High School. I am a third year student in my class. It's very nice to meet you all."

She let out a giggle, which made Tomo and Yomi shocked.

"She… she sounded like on the radio!" Tomo whispered.

Yomi gulped, "Was it _her _that made the phone call?"

Aya went to her seat, right next to Chiyo-Chan's. Everyone, except for five scared girls, was happy to see her. Chiyo looked at Aya and was smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Aya," she greeted.

"Oh, well, thank you," she said, "I'm not used to meeting people in new schools."

Chiyo let out a giggle, as Aya smiled back.

"Who _is _she?" Tomo thought, still scared, "No matter how you look at her, she's scary. And she's from Shibuya?"

* * *

_**Writer's Note/Narration:**_

I am Miz-KTakase, your master of ceremonies. I'm sure you are now familiar with this situation. If not, then I suggest staying pinned for the further chapters of this chiller-diller.  
(Boris Karloff, I am not, but at least it's like a thriller.)  
You _may _notice a pattern to all this: a transfer student from another school, five different bizarre motives in one night, a girl with the complexion of a vampire or an embalmed body, and some sudden chills towards _five _high school girls, around the age of 18. Relax… she's neither pervert nor lesbian… in fact, she's not even human… you'll see. But I must digress that this is no ordinary GAL from Shibuya.

Aya Hoshino of "GALS" fame, along with Miss Yukari Tanizaki, are not the _only _people in this story; there are others, as we introduce the rest of our players, compliments of "Azumanga Daioh":  
_Tomo Takino, Chiyo Mihama, Ayumu Kasuga, Sakaki, Kagura, and Koyomi Mizuhara_

Now, take note of what our guest visiting, let's call it "Azumanga High", and see what happens next. The girls will experience a girl, with very _special _traits.

But what about the G.R. in her emblem? Could it stand for something in her? Maybe _"GAL Rusher", "Girl Robot", "Gallant Racer", "Guiding Rodent", _or maybe…  
_"Grim Reaper"?_

* * *

_Credit goes to __**AnimeBorat **__and __**LuckyClover15**__ for the ideas._

_See you then…_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

In her first days, Aya started to get along with her new friends, as Chiyo talked to her.

"So, Aya," she asked, "How did you come here to school, anyways?"

"Well, there was this program, where you start going to other schools in Japan," Aya said, as she adjusted her scarf, "I was one of the students in my class chosen, since I study really hard and I am at the top of my class."

"You must've studied a lot, Hoshino," Yomi said, "You must be like the class rep there."

"Not really. I just don't care about it. Besides, _one _girl usually makes rowdiness towards a teacher."

Yomi asked, "Does it remind you of someone else?"

Aya replied, "No. But Ran is simply unique, even if she makes our teacher so angry."

Kagura remarked, "Wow! You're _never _outspoken. You're somewhat polite, are you?"

"Well… I _am _sometimes shy."

Tomo asked, "I got a question: what's with that dog tag? You ain't from the pound, are you?"

She held up her tag and replied, "This? Well, Ran made it for me and Miyu."

Tomo glared, And _who _are _they_?"

"Friends of mine," she answered, "They symbolized that we are best friends… and we still are."

Tomo smirked, "I hear that your friend is a descendant of Shibuya cops. I'm gonna be one, too, one day. ICPO!"

Yomi growled, "You had your chance at asking her. Give someone else a shot!

**XXXXX**

During class, at ten in the morning, Aya quickly wrote on her test, as the others were still working on it. The sun began to shone, as Chiyo got up from her desk, handing Miss Yukari of her test. Aya was next. She placed her test over Chiyo-Chan's. They sat back down, together, as Aya smiled.

**XXXXX**

After class, Aya was introduced to the girls, by Chiyo.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, "She got a 100 in her exams, as well. She must be pretty good. We must be alike."

The others were kind of shivering. Sakaki sped out, without saying a word.

"She must be in a hurry," Aya remarked.

"No…" Yomi thought, "No need to go freaking out. Just stay on her good side."

"So, Hoshino," she asked, calming down, "What is it like in Shibuya?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," she said, "I once had to go to the store to get some supplies and I ran into three thugs. I almost got beaten up, but my friend Ran was nice enough to fend them away."

Tomo cried out, "YOU know Kotobuki Ran?"

Aya smiled and inquired, "How do you know?"

"Are you kidding? She's a brave and bold GAL!" She cheered, "And can you see how thin she is?"

Aya snickered, "Oh, that… Ran-Chan is sort of a fast eater."

Yomi growled and snapped, "HOW FAST?"

Aya then replied in a calm, yet uncomfortable manner, "She eats too much that she hardly gains any weight. I guess she's as flexible as you, Mizuhara-san."

Yomi cried, "WAIT! Rewind! Why the heck would you say that? And I am _not _flexible!"

Tomo jeered, "Yes, you are. You're so pudgy, Ran Kotobuki hasn't got rice on you."

Aya scolded Tomo, "Do not spite her… she's just… sensitive about her weight. Right, Mizuhara-san?"

Yomi then responded, "Uh, yeah… I am _kinda _sensitive around my body."

Tomo then asked her, "So, is it true that your BFFF is a descendant of cops?"

Yomi thought, "Why 'BFFF'?"

Osaka whimpered, "Oh, how scary."

Aya looked away and said, "Yes. Her brother works at a small police box at Shibuya. She wanted to become one, too, but she chose not to. She told the story, ever since she remembered that day; and I wasn't friends with her at the time."

Tomo then boasted, "Well, do you know that _I _am going to be a cop, one day? If I play my cards right, I could join ICPO!"

Aya then said, "Good for you. I hope you get killed in the line of duty."

Tomo gasped, "Heartless! Wh-Wh-Why on earth would y-?"

Aya winked, "I was just kidding…"

Yomi stated, "Yeah, stupid. She knows that you'll live."

She then thought aloud, "Only… only how would she know about that?"

Aya then turned to Osaka and asked, "So, Miss Kasuga, I hear you're not from around here."

Kagura bragged, "Osaka is simply a card… and a space cadet."

"Oh… Osaka? You're from Osaka, Miss Kasuga?" Aya asked.

Osaka moaned, "And I am doomed with this sudden nickname of _Osaka_. I was actually raised in Kobe, in my childhood days. I was born in Wakayama, Japan."

"So, you're _not _native?"

"Native?"

"She means _Native _Osakan." Chiyo responded.

"Oh." Aya said, "Okay. I'm surprised by your looks, though. You have that cute disposition."

Osaka blushed, "I'm not that way. I _am _kind of bashful on occasions."

Yomi muttered, "Oh, brother…"

Aya then looked around and asked, "Hey, which one of you has the biggest chest here? I think I notice some…"

Kagura blushed, "What do you mean?"

Aya remarked, "Back in my school, all the girls, including myself, Ran, Miyu, Satsuki, and Rie, my classmates, are somewhat perky and small. It seems everybody doesn't tend for girth."

Kagura slammed her fist on the desk and snapped, "YOU SON OF A-!"

"Miss Kagura!" Chiyo-Chan cried out, "Control yourself!"

Aya let out a smile and asked, "I'm sorry. Did I make you angry?"

Kagura yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm one of the top students in my school," she boasted, "I have a very high IQ. It's too bad that I cannot surpass Chiyo here."

Chiyo smiled, "I'm only 12 years old. I'm turning 13 next year. Besides, I can teach you more lessons, just as soon as I help the others, who'll graduate soon."

Aya then cheered, "I want to learn your teachings, Master!"

She bowed to her and praised her.

"I _really _hate her," Kagura muttered.

Tomo added, "I agree. She must be hazed. She's no friend of ours."

Yomi then muttered, "You two… are so dumb."

"Beg your PARDON?" Tomo and Kagura shouted.

"I don't care what she is," Tomo scoffed, "She's nothing but a jerk. We met her for the first day, acting all chummy, and _this _is the thanks we get?"

"I guess down at the other school, she must be very jerk-league." Osaka said.

Kagura stated, "I think you mean a super jerk?"

Chiyo scolded, "I'm ashamed at you guys! You hated her, after one little insult! Can't you see that she was trying to fit in?"

Aya bowed and said, "No, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to berate you guys. You're so friendly towards Miss Mihama."

Osaka replied, "Oh, that's okay… We're not used to greeting new students."

Yomi growled, "ENOUGH! The last thing we want is to hurt the new kid!"

Tomo grinned, "She's a transfer."

"SO?" Yomi yelled.

Tomo sighed in disdain and said, "Well, I think Aya was right, after all…"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and said, "I _still _say she's a super jerk."

Aya then secretly glared at Kagura, who heard her saying it. Of course, Kagura didn't look at her. She turned to her and apologized.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault," Aya smiled.

Kagura grinned, "Maybe you should meet Sakaki. _She's _the one with the big-."

Aya stopped her, "No, it's fine. I'll run into her, eventually."

Aya left, as the others grew concerned. Tomo giggled, "Yep. She's A-OK."

Yomi smiled and said, "Well… At least we know who to trust."

She glared at Tomo, "But she's right. I hope you _do _become a cop and get killed."

Tomo shrieked, "HEY! That's cold, Yomi!"

**XXXXX**

After school, Aya went to see Sakaki. She ran towards her and was blushing.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked.

Aya then said, "You must have… melons on you."

Sakaki covered her breasts and gasped. Aya stated, "Sorry. Ran usually would make that remark. I never intended to ridicule you."

Sakaki shook her head and said, "Oh, no… it's okay."

Aya then blushed, "So… can you tell me your bra size? I won't tell."

Sakaki walked faster, feeling embarrassed over Aya's words.

"Hey, wait! I said that I am sorry!" She cried out.

"Was it something I said?" She thought.

She walked home, as the sky turned black, even though it was 5PM.

* * *

At Kagura's house, she was getting ready to go jogging. However, the minute she stepped onto the pavement, lightning struck. She ran back inside, playing it safe.

"Whoa! It's completely dark out and it could rain," she pondered, "I wonder what could be the cause?"

As she stepped into her room, she saw a small note on the bed. She picked it up and read it:  
_Your boobs have no melons; just golf balls. I'm WAY bigger than you. From, Sakaki._

Kagura crumbled the note and shouted, "THAT BIMBO!"

She then thought in fear, "Wait… How'd this note get here?"

She then took off her jacket and lied down. She was lost in thought, over what Sakaki wrote. As she got up, she heard a faint giggle. The lights went out and she went out of her room.

"Damn! A blackout," she said, "It's not even a typhoon yet…"

She went out to the hallway, bumping into the wall. She went downstairs into the basement. It was so dark that she cannot find the circuit breakers. Just then, the faint giggles disappeared. Thunder boomed, as lightning struck. There was a person behind her, as the lightning flashed. In one split-second, she disappeared. Kagura turned around and was scared.

"What's going on?" She thought, "Who was she?"

She crept back upstairs, shaking in fear. She went to her room and jumped into bed and hid behind the covers.

"Imagine me… a grown woman… scared of a lost child, if there _even _is a lost child," she stuttered, "I'm supposed to train for the swim team, but… but Sakaki…"

She then growled, "Damn you, Sakaki…"

**XXXXX**

The storm continued. Sakaki was busy doing her homework, in a dark room with candles. Her house went out, as well. However, she heard a faint meow. A stray calico kitty went to her window. She blushed and thought that she would like to pet it. However, when she opened the window… the kitty jumped in and landed on the floor. It was wet and scared.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

She was very happy to see one. She bent down and tried to pet it, but the cat jumped onto her chest. Sakaki froze in place, knowing that the kitten was on her bosom.

"I guess… it _is _bliss," she thought aloud, "Maybe it won't bite me."

But she was wrong. She reached her hand and went to the cat's head. However, the cat's eyes turned red and lunged at Sakaki's face, scratching at her viciously.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" Sakaki gave out a blood-curdling scream.

The cat continued to scratch at her face, while Sakaki tried to remove it from her face. After ten minutes, she fell to the floor, unconscious. Her face was completely cut. She was bleeding a lot. The calico kitten jumped off and left through the open window. Sakaki was groaning, knowing that she knew it was too good to be true. Except that it attacked her! She can get use to one cat biting her, but just _one _kitten, scratching and clawing, like it had the strength of twenty cats.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Tomo's, she finished her bath. She wore a red robe and approached the mirror. As she wiped it, to see her reflection, she saw Yomi in the reflection, holding a knife in her hand. Tomo shrieked and turned around. But Yomi was gone.

"Wha-, wh-, what the hell gives?" She cried.

"What's going on, Tomo?" Her father called out.

"Nothing, Dad!" She called back, "I, uh, almost slipped!"

Tomo then held herself tight and said, "What's going on? Is that Aya girl responsible? Nah, she wouldn't. Would she? I mean, look at her! She's probably a witch!"

She nodded, "Nope… Definitely Yomi."

**XXXXX**

Where was Aya, you ask? She was at Chiyo-Chan's spending the night with her. She wore her purple pajamas and blue scarf. Chiyo was wearing her red pajamas.

"It must be a very heavy storm, huh?" Aya asked.

Chiyo then remarked, "To be honest, I don't know. The weather said that it would be clear, all night."

Aya then tightened her scarf and sat down. Chiyo grew concerned about it.

"Uh, Miss Aya," she asked, "Why do you wear a scarf?"

Aya replied, "Oh, it's simple. I rather not explain it, but I _have _started wearing it, since I started third year. It was a gift from Rei, my boyfriend."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Chiyo gasped, "Then how come he gave it to you?"

Aya held her neck and responded, "I… I rather not talk about it."

She went into the bathroom, while Chiyo looked befuddled.

"Miss Aya must've grown accustomed to it. Is it a neck zit, a rash, or something else? It's nothing of my concern, really. I hope she'll take it off soon."

**XXXXX**

The next day at school, the storm continued on, but lightly. Kagura went towards Sakaki, who had bandages all over her face, was angry. She was about to say something, but then she walked away in fear.

"Uh, we'll talk later," she whispered.

Sakaki then held her face and said, "Why?"

Tomo and Kagura were talking to each other about last night.

"I don't like this one bit," Kagura snapped, "I got a letter from Sakaki that my boobs are very small than hers. And then I hear a voice, all during a brownout!"

Tomo shouted, "You think you have problems? Blame my best friend in the whole world! Yomi snuck into the bathroom, last night!"

"NO!" Kagura gasped.

"YES!" Tomo whimpered, "And she had a knife!"

Yomi shouted, "NO, I DIDN'T!"

Tomo heard it and rushed to her with a double chop.

"DOUBLE CHOP!" Tomo cried out, "See how _you _liked it! It serves you right!"

Yomi grumbled, "What are you talking about?"

"You! You were in my bathroom, last night!" She cried out.

"I was at home, having dinner!" Yomi exclaimed, "I would _never _hurt you, unless you are pissing me off, which is right now!"

She stretched her cheeks and shouted, "Quit making damn lies!"

"YOU DID IT!" Tomo shouted, "IT'S ALL TRUE!"

Kagura then looked at Sakaki, while Tomo and Yomi fought each other.

"I wonder what happened to her," she thought.

She went to Sakaki and asked her, "Hey, Sakaki… What happened to you?"

She spoke, in a weak voice, "A kitten… It scratched me… My face…"

Kagura was confused, "Huh?"

She held her face and was crying. "That kitten… ruined my face…"

Kagura held her, as Sakaki was bawling.

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, at lunch, Osaka was eating lunch in the table. Aya appeared and sat by her, without knowing. Osaka then asked why she was here.

"I thought maybe I'd talk to you, Ayu-Chan," she said.

"Ayu?" Osaka asked, "You're calling me Ayu?"

Aya nodded and added, "I think being called a Japan city is ridiculous. I thought I call you by a name that's suitable. You know it, Ayu Kasuga?"

"You know about my name?" She gasped, "You… How _did_ you know my name?"

She was shivering in terror. Aya winked at ate her lunch with Osaka, who was still puzzled and scared.

One hour later, she went to see Chiyo-Chan.

"Chiyo-Chan! It was scary!" She was whimpering, "She… She knows my name… and we never even met!"

She comforted her and said, "No. It's all right. She never intended to scare you. She was curious."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you were called Osaka, since you came here, two years back; and for some reason, it's like your name… rather than Ayumu Kasuga."

Osaka sighed and groaned, "I hate my new name…"

She then thought, "But still… it's like she may be psychic, since I am happy that someone called me by my real name, for a long while. Perhaps I should ask about that scarf she wore. Could it be like Chiyo-Chan's pigtails?"

**XXXXX**

Back at her homeroom, Osaka went near Aya, who was studying in her desk. She reached her hand towards her scarf.

"This scarf sure looks pretty," she said, "She shouldn't wear it here. I mean, it's warm in this room. Oh… maybe I'll touch it."

She became nervous. Her fingertips touched a small thread of Aya's scarf. But as she was about to feel it, Aya grabbed her hand, from out of nowhere.

Osaka stammered, "Wh-, What are you-?"

Aya glowed in a dark aura and bellowed, "DON'T touch my scarf!"

She let her go, leaving Osaka confused. She asked, "Uh, Miss Aya, why do you wear a scarf?"

Aya then responded, "Because…"

That was all she could say. Osaka waited for an answer… _like always._

Aya added, "It was a gift from my boyfriend… I wore it every day, since my third year started. And I'll thank you NOT to get your _sea cucumber _hands on it!"

Osaka asked, "Why not?"

She looked away and continued studying, without an answer. Osaka left, feeling uneasy. She then thought about what Aya just said back there.

"Sea cucumber?!" She thought.

She walked out of the classroom, still perplexed.

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Aya adjusted her scarf and went home. She saw Tomo, waiting by the window for Yomi. She was about to say hi, when Tomo stepped back, jumping to conclusions.

"Get away!" She screamed, "I… I don't trust you!"

"Huh? What's the matter?"

Tomo was freaking out. She was scared of what she might do. She then dashed off in fear, feeling frightened by her. Aya then smirked, "Oh, well. She's bound to found out the hard way."

Tomo ran down the stairs, feeling terrified, when she tripped down on one of the stairs. She stumbled down to the floor, nearly breaking her neck. Sadly, she was out like a light.

Aya heard the noise and was shocked. Yomi appeared and asked where Tomo went. Aya said that she went downstairs. Yomi went there, as Aya went to the classroom.

When Yomi arrived to the stairway, she saw Tomo below, with blood from her head and her body a bit contorted. Yomi's eyes were widened and became scared. She let out a shriek.

"TOMO!" She screamed, "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

She ran down the stairs, cradled Tomo, and was crying.

"Tomo, please… wake up!" She sobbed, "Tomo, I'm sorry… Please… Wakey~. I just got a new diet… I'm eating carbs. Anything?"

Tomo was completely out… probably dead. Yomi held her tight and sobbed on her shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, Aya watched on with an ice cold stare. Was this _"Accident" _another misfortune? Or was it _her _doing?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

At the nurse's office, Tomo was on a bed, unconscious. Yomi sat by her side, feeling upset. The fall nearly killed her, when she slipped down the stairs. The nurse said that she broke her neck and body. She is currently in a coma. Aya appeared and gave Yomi some flowers for her. Aya then felt her face and was sad.

"Hey, Aya," she asked, "Tomo had a nasty fall. Did you remember what happened?"

"I don't know," Aya said, as she adjusted her scarf, "She saw me and ran off. Oh, I am so sorry. It feels like it was partially my fault."

Yomi smiled, "No, it's okay. Tomo is such an idiot. She's always so playful, sometimes, but she has NO smartness."

Aya then cringed, "I think she might be dead."

She cried, "She's not! She _may be _a wild and stupid girl, but we care for her!"

Aya held her face and closed her eyes, "No… She's dead. The fall to the stairway may have stopped her pulse."

Yomi snapped, "NO! NO! She's not dead! She's not!"

She held Tomo's arm, and felt a slight pulse. She was not dead, but hanging on. She started to cry, as Aya left.

"Hang in there, Tomo-chan," she sobbed, "I'm sorry this had happened."

Aya turned to her and glared. She then turned away and disappeared.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sakaki was walking home, which has stopped raining, and started to gleam in sunshine. She then saw an article on the newspaper, about a lost cat. Most of the article has been erased. She read it and saw the picture of the cat. It was a black kitten, as shown in the black and white photo. She then thought that it'll be close-by.

She turned to the alley and found the cat, hiding in a cardboard box. She stepped closer and was blushing. However, as she kneeled down and tried to pet the black kitten… from out of nowhere, a huge black panther appeared behind her. The cat ran away, as the panther growled. Sakaki turned around and saw the huge panther. She then thought, "For a huge beast, I don't know if I could pet it."

She wasn't scared. She was rather curious. However, when she petted the panther, it felt uneasy. Sakaki continued to pet it, until...

**SLASH!**

It slashed at her torso, ripping most of her uniform. She dropped to the ground and held her stomach. It let out a roar. She screamed, as she ran off. The panther ran after her, as Sakaki tried to run for her life. She was crying in fear, as the sky turned darker. It only took her about five minutes to run, only to hide back into her own home. She gasped for air, as the panther ran past her house, losing her scent. Exhausted and scared, she went to the bathroom. She examined her torso, in the mirror, which was bleeding.

"Ow… How could this have happened?" She thought, "I never thought that a panther would try to maul me."

As she went to the bedroom, to change into her casual attire, it happened. She opened the door and saw a huge cat, the size of a lion. It roared quietly and then tackled her down. She began to fight off of it, as she was being attacked. Sakaki was being mauled and scratched, as the huge cat scratched everywhere.

"GET IT OFF!" She shrieked, "GET IT OFF!"

"Sakaki!" Her mother called out, "What's going on?"

The cat leapt off her and left to the window. Sakaki's mother arrived and found her daughter, bleeding and in pain. She let out a scream and rushed to the phone. All Sakaki could do was let out a tear.

"No…" she thought in pain, "I'm going to die… am I?"

**XXXXX**

That night, Yomi was in sadness, knowing that her best friend is out like a light. She was in the kitchen, feeling very upset. She sat by the fridge, and kept engorging herself in rice and sushi. Every bite she took, she let out a sob.

"Tomo… I'm so sorry," she wept, "I knew one day that you'd deserve it, but… _not like this!_"

She finished eating and went to the bedroom, feeling dejected. She then thought that she would make her something, when she wakes up soon.

"I wonder… I hope Aya will tell me about her health," she said, "Aya _did _say that she's dead. Tomo-Chan is alive! I know it!"

She then lied down and muttered, "I hope I'll give her something to remember me by. If she dies, it'll be…"

She snoozed and started to dream about Tomo. Unbeknownst to her, Aya was watching through the window and let out a glare.

As she dreamed:  
_In Yomi's view, which was inside a classroom, Tomo appeared and was smiling at her. She saw Yomi and was very happy._

"_HAH! Hey, Yomi!" She said, "You made me a delicious cake for me?"_

"_Yes, I did," Yomi explained, "I hope you like it. I'm just glad you're okay. I blamed Aya, but I guess I was wrong."_

"_Oh, that's okay," Tomo grinned, "But I cannot eat it all. I'll be happy to share."_

"_Oh… Can I have a piece?"_

"_Oh, no, no, no, no, no."_

_She held up a plate and took a slice of cake, in the shape of Yomi's foot._

"_I didn't know you'd make it realistic! I LOVE red velvet!" She cheered._

"_Huh? Why did you take a shoe?" Yomi asked._

_All the girls surrounded the cake, which was in the shape of Yomi, herself, life-sized and complete with uniform, made from icing. The girls took a slice from each side; a few took some from her legs and a few took some from her waist and chest. Only Tomo grabbed a slice from her left breast area. Yomi looked on, with her eyes made of plastic, and was shocked._

"_Wha? What is this?" She gasped._

_Tomo smiled, "Don't you remember? You wanted to make it up to me, so you baked yourself into a tasty confection!"_

_Kagura then remarked, "She's too delicious. Yomi has such taste."_

_Tomo explained, "She's so pudgy that she's full of cherry filling."_

_Osaka added, "Plus, her skin is a taste of peach and vanilla flavor."_

_Chiyo then said, "Miss Yomi, I am so sorry you had to go through with it, but I can't help it! I want your recipe!"_

_Yomi sobbed, sans tears, "Wait! If you eat ALL of me, I cannot give you the recipe! Wait, what am I talking about? STOP EATING ME!"_

_The girls and boys continued to eat her, as Yomi was crying for help. However, one girl took a slice of her head, removing her right eye, and placing it on her plate._

"_Mmm… she has delicate skin, with sprinkles on her face," the girl said._

"_That voice…" she gasped._

_The girl was, in fact, Aya. She then lifted her fork and said, "Maybe back home, they could make a cake like that. I know someone that can bake a huge life-sized person, as a cake."_

_Yomi started to cry, "Aya! Stop it! Wait! How can I see, without my eye?"_

_Aya then smiled in astonishment, "Who knew that your head has chocolate filling? And the taste of strawberry and caramel would taste exquisite. I think I'll take the leftovers home and give it to Ran and Miyu."_

"_Who? Hey, no, wait! Please, no!"_

_Osaka cheered, "Give me another slice!"_

_Aya then sliced the mouth off and gave it to Osaka. Aya turned to what's left of Yomi and giggled evilly._

"_Well, I'm stuffed," she said, "Time to take you home."_

_She smiled and grabbed her cake head and placed it in a box. She closed it and Yomi cried out, "NO! Don't send me away! HELP! HELP! TOMO! WHY?"_

She started to turn and toss in her bed. She muttered and yelped, as she rolled off her bed. She woke up and was very frightened. She then looked at her hands and was still there. Yomi was happy that she's alive, except…

"No. No more desserts…" she whispered, "If I make her a cake, I could, at the very least, become pastries."

Then she got up and vowed, "As of now, I will _never _eat sweets again! I'm going on a sweet diet! No more sugary treats for me!"

She went back to bed, uneasy and scared.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, everyone was in class. However, only Sakaki & Tomo were absent. Sakaki was mauled by a huge cat, so she was sent to the hospital. Tomo was still out cold in the nurse's office. Aya sat down and looked at the sky, which was raining heavily. She tightened her scarf and thought, "Two girls are gone. Perhaps this was partially the parents' fault."

Yomi arrived, all tired and hungry.

"Damn it… I skipped breakfast, today," she groaned.

She sat down and was very tired. Kagura was sleeping and muttered, "Yomi cake…"

Yomi shrieked and double-chopped Kagura. She then gasped and cried, "Oh, nuts! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kagura shouted, "The hell is _your _problem? You thought I was that Wildcat Idiot?"

Yomi then looked at Tomo's vacant seat. She then sat down and was upset.

"Sorry… It's just I had a very bizarre dream, last night," Yomi said.

Aya then asked, "What was it about?"

Yomi shook in fear and said, "Uh… Nothing…"

Aya smiled and bowed, "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't ask you anything."

Yomi nodded and replied, "That's all right. If it'll make you feel better, you _did _eat me."

Aya then said, "Whatever dream you had, it was SO scrumptious."

She went to her seat, as Yomi thought, "Huh? How did she…? Was Tomo right about her?"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Chiyo went to see Aya. She was reading a textbook.

"You know," she asked her, "Ever since you came here, Tomo and Miss Sakaki weren't around. I'm sorry that they were in an accident."

Aya remarked, "Well, I heard about it from Kagura. Sakaki was mauled severely, losing a lot of blood. Her mother came to pick her, but could wake up. The doctors said that she'll be in a coma, as well. Possibly from all that blood loss."

Chiyo then said in sadness, "It was so sad for her. I heard that a black panther and a huge wildcat escaped from the zoo, last night. Do you think it might've been them?"

Aya said nothing. Chiyo thought, "She's not answering?"

Kagura then came by and asked Chiyo, "Hey, Chiyo-Chan, do you have a minute?"

"Oh, sure…" she said, as she went to Kagura.

Aya then watched up the dark rainclouds and said, "Yomi and Kagura… They could be next. Tomo Takino is going to die soon. I'll stop by later and comfort her."

She left to the nurse's office and disappeared, as the thunder cracked.

What kind of woman would see a girl that broke her neck, after seeing a glimpse of her?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Hours later, as the rain stopped, Aya appeared at the nurse's office and sat by an unconscious Tomo and said, "Poor Miss Takino. I feel bad for you."

She petted her head and whispered, "I wish you'd wake up. This is bad. When you saw me, it's my fault that you're dead."

Yomi appeared and cried, "Get your hands off of her!"

She ran Tomo and shoved Aya away from her.

"Miss… Miss Mizuhara. I'm sorry. It's just…" She pleaded.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to see her, but…"

"I heard about Tomo… The nurse said that she'll be transferred to the hospital with Sakaki. I cannot believe that a wildcat attacked her."

"You heard it from Chiyo-Chan, huh? She told me."

"Actually, it was from Kagura."

She stroked her scarf and said, "I feel like I have been cursed. Do you think it's happening because of my exchange visit?"

Yomi asked, "You won't believe me… I had a dream, and you were in it."

Aya smirked, "What was it about? Your fat body?"

She said in a nice tone, "Sorry. Tomo would've said that to you. I really didn't mean to."

Yomi said, "I know, and I forgive you. Besides, if I told you, it may come true."

"Nightmares for you don't come true. Me, however, I have been threatened to be haunted, when I sleep."

"Wait… The dream I had was a nightmare. I want to know… How did you-?"

Aya turned away and said nothing. She whispered, "Tomo will be fine. Just be patient. You'll see her again, very soon."

Yomi cried, "Hoshino… Hoshino, no… You can't take her!"

Aya shook her head and said, "Silly. Chiyo-Chan and I are simply nice people. I'd never act that way to you. After all…"

She glared at her, "You are _not _trying to jump to _any _conclusions."

She left, as Yomi approached Tomo, who was still out.

"Just say it…" she sobbed, "Say that I am fat. Say that I gained weight… I deserve it; your jokes. Just… Just wake up! I gave up sweets for you…"

She cried on her chest, as Aya left the office.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Kagura was at the pool, as the sky went to dusk. She began swimming laps.

"Good thing I had Coach make me swim late, as long as they come back to clean the pool," she thought, as she swam, "Maybe that Aya girl can swim a lap, too. It's a good thing the rain stopped, finally."

She approached the end of the pool and said, "It's much more quiet now. Even if it were true about Aya, she'd take out that stupid Kimura. Besides, Aya is simply nice… and that scarf isn't waterproof… Whatever that is…"

She then swam to the deep end, swimming all the way into the end. As she touched the end, she turned around, and…

**SPLASH!**

She was pulled downward, into the bottom of the water, by a mysterious figure. She tried swimming up, but couldn't. She couldn't breathe, as the figure held her left leg, pulling her down.

"WHAT?" She cried, without talking, "What is going on?"

She then saw a view of Sakaki's face, in the water. She was completely baffled.

"No… Sakaki?"

She let go, as Kagura swam back up. She gasped for air, as she saw the sky grew deep red. She then said, "Man… Whoever that was… I cannot go back there. Someone is playing a trick on me."

She got out the pool, sopping wet, and draped a towel over her. But as she was leaving, she found a lone inner tube in the middle of the path. She grabbed it and put it back with the rest of the equipment. She then returned to the entrance, only to find that it was locked.

"NO!" She shook the door and cried, "Hello? HELLO? Coach! Yomi! Chiyo-Chan! ANYBODY… other than Kimura!"

"How did it get locked?" She sobbed, "What am I supposed to do? I cannot leave?"

She then thought, as she sat by the pool, "This is pathetic… I'm trapped, until tomorrow."

She then found a figure, far away. It was Chiyo-Chan and Osaka.

"Oh, good! I found them!" She said, "Chiyo-Chan!"

She ran to the fence, but slipped on the puddle of water, falling headfirst into the concrete. She banged her head on the metal bar, by the pool, and was bleeding. She got up and was hurt. She tried getting up, but couldn't see.

"Ungh… Where am I?" She groaned, "Chiyo… Osa… Yom…"

She staggered up and stood straight. But after the first step, she was shoved into the pool. She knew how to swim, but cannot, since there was blood on her head, pouring a bit into the pool. She started to swim up, but couldn't react. She gurgled and shrieked, trying to swim, but the taste of blood and pool water combined was too much for the athletic swim club girl; plus, the wet blood was in her eyes. She kept flailing and screaming, until she couldn't take it. She then saw the figure, the girl who shoved her.

"No… Her?" She glugged.

She sunk into the water and drowned. She was out like a light, gurgling.

Minutes later, Minamo Kurosawa appeared, wearing her blue jacket, and opened the pool door with the keys. She then called to Kagura, "Kagura! It's time to go. Leave the pool, now!"

She then sighed, "Honestly, you're worse than Yukari. Plus, I know you know well."

She looked in the pool and said, "Huh… She is not here. Maybe she left already. Also, how did that door get locked? Maybe she locked it, on the way. Only I had the keys… and the pool will close, in two weeks."

She then glared at the black shadow, in the water, "Yukari! Get out of there! I know it's you!"

But she was wrong. Kagura floated up, faced down, and was limp. Minamo saw the unconscious girl and said, "Aw, come now, Kagura… It's not funny. Kagura?"

She approached her body, and saw some blood leaking. She let out a shriek, in horror.

**XXXXX**

Aya and Osaka watched on, as Kagura was being stretchered into the ambulance. Nyamo went in.

"It's okay. She's my best student," she sobbed.

It drove off, as Osaka cringed, "What a disaster…"

Aya then held her tight and said, "Poor Kagura. I didn't know she'd swim that late."

Osaka cried, "NO. She was hurt, and she drowned. Miss Kurosawa told me. I'm surprised that she took up that much water."

Aya hugged her and whispered, "Ayu… Don't worry… Nothing will take Kagura away."

"Oh, she won't die. She gave her CPR. She was coughing up water, but couldn't move. You know, I think there might be a pattern. The first… was Tomo… and then, it was Sakaki, and then Kagura…"

She let out an evil glare at Aya and asked, "Could it be… that _I _did all this?"

Aya was annoyed and said, "You're not like that, Ayu."

She let out a grin, as Aya stuttered, "Okay… You're scaring me, now…"

**XXXXX**

Yomi got the call from Chiyo, at her house. Kagura drowned in the school's pool. Needless to say that it'll be closed down, until the matter was settled.

"It's not even summer," she thought, "It already passed, last week."

Yomi then lied on her bed, feeling uneasy. The clouds began to boom a bit.

"Sakaki… Kagura… Tomo…" she whispered, "They're gone…"

She panicked and yelled, "Could I be next?"

She went to the window and shouted, "YOU! GOD! Why for you torture me? I SWEAR! I AM _NEVER _EATING FOR A WHOLE WEEK! MAYBE UNTIL YOU TELL ME! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING, AYA HOSHINO! IF IT _IS _YOU, START PRAYING!"

She gasped for air, as she lied back down, feeling scared stiff.

"No one…" she hugged her pillow and sobbed, "No one… is gonna get me… Nobody…"

Aya's voice was heard, "Poor piggy Yomi…"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

She leapt out of bed and balled in a corner.

"Who is it?" She sobbed, "Oh… kay… I know I must be dreaming, but…"

She stayed like that, all night, worried about what may happen.

Her mother called from the door, "Koyomi, are you all right?"

"Oh, no, Mom…" she winced, "I… I had a bad dream…"

"Honey, I know about your friend, Tomo. Don't let it get to you, too. Just go to sleep and it'll go away."

"Yes, Mom."

"Good night."

She lied down and whispered, while taking off her glasses, "I'll be fine… I'll be fine…"

She fell asleep, still in fear.

**XXXXX**

At Chiyo's house, Aya was in the bathroom, as Chiyo was still sleeping. She removed her scarf and held her neck. She covered its right side and said, "It's healing soon. I don't know why, but I think it's because of Chiyo's friends' grave misfortunes."

She dressed up in purple pajamas and went back to the bedroom. She then looked at Chiyo and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Mihama… But it won't be long, before they are gone… from your life."

She went to her bed, as she thought, "First, Tomo was broken, by a flight of stairs, then, Sakaki was mauled by a wildcat and a panther, and now, Kagura drowned, while she was in practice."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, with her scarf beside her side.

What kind of scarf was it?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

The next morning, Aya got dressed and walked to school with Chiyo-Chan. It rained again. The clouds never shone sunlight, since last night. Aya, holding a black umbrella, asked her if something about the girls' accidents were her fault.

"No, I don't think so," she said, "Miss Yomi and Miss Osaka are fine. But I don't know about Miss Sakaki, Miss Kagura, and Tomo. I am so sorry that I didn't come to rescue her. I heard Miss Kurosawa's screams, when Osaka and I were leaving."

She then asked, "But… Where were you?"

Aya remarked, "Oh, last night? Well, I had to study on some lessons for the next test. I wish I would've been there for you."

Chiyo asked, "I think the girls are simply scared of you."

"No, I'm not scary."

"Any reason why you wear a scarf?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Miss Aya, I think you should tell me. That scarf has been your lucky charm, but it's given the others a taste of _bad luck_. I'm not always superstitious, but I fear that it-."

Aya roared, "IT'S NOTHING! QUIT ASKING ME!"

She gasped, as Chiyo cried. Aya then apologized, as they went to school. Osaka appeared, running in the rain, as she saw Aya and Chiyo.

"Aw, no fair…" she sobbed, "Chiyo-Chan is my best friend."

She then grinned, "Maybe I should have her as a friend… that Hoshino girl."

What she didn't know is that it may lead to trouble for her.

**XXXXX**

The scarf thing has been looming over the remaining three girls. Sadly, they never bothered to ask her. Miss Kurosawa was concerned. She met with Aya in the faculty office and asked her, "Why should you wear that scarf?"

Aya replied, "This? Well, it was gift from my boyfriend. Sadly, I cannot part with it. It makes me look stunning, despite my looks."

Minamo remarked, "Well, it's been an eyesore. I suggest that you take it off, immediately."

"NO!" She gasped, holding her neck.

She hesitated and said, "No. I… It's just…"

"Oh, I see… A _personal _issue?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Well, okay. But if you want to share it, please go ahead."

She then said, as she glared at Minamo, "It's just a condition… My neck is fine."

Nyamo then repeated, "I see, you have a condition… Your neck is fine."

Her blue eyes shone in a purple hue and hypnotized her.

"Miss Kurosawa, my scarf is special to me. Under no circumstances, I mustn't remove it, at all. The only time I take it off is in bed."

Nyamo repeated, all trance-like, "Yes… You have a special scarf. Please, go on."

She shook off and asked, "Uh, what were we talking about?"

Aya smiled, "My scarf."

"Oh, right. If any problems, let me know or notify the nurse."

"Yes, ma'am."

She left, as Yukari witnessed the whole thing. She jeered, "Yo, Nyamo. Did she just Jedi Mind-Tricked you?"

"No… Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You looked like a zombie. You praised to that Hoshino brat. She has good grades and is tied with Chiyo-Chan."

"Well, she has been perfect, unlike Chiyo-Chan. Her grades are flawless, except yesterday's P.E. grade. She scored an 87."

"I see… Chiyo-Chan is _still _better. But I don't get her."

Nyamo then sighed, "Her eyes… If she were with _brown _eyes, she'd be normal."

Yukari groaned, "Oh, please. You know well that that Hoshino is a wannabe. It's obviously that she's just buttering up the other students."

"Oh, yeah, right," Nyamo snickered, "She's only visiting for one more week. My best swimmer is gone, because of her appearance. But _that _is all superstitious."

"Who told you that? I lost two _dumb _kids, and gained an out-of-towner from Shibuya. Maybe we can grab and transfer a couple of students from Hounan, and see where it goes. Our grades are going to increase, with losers like her."

"Did you just say that about Hoshino?"

Yukari guffawed and relaxed, "Who cares? Hey, how about I treat you to dinner and drinks, tonight?"

"I'll pass. I have to see how Kagura is doing."

"Heh, your loss…" she smirked.

Aya heard the whole thing, as Yomi appeared, looking at her, in a glare.

"I know you did it, Aya…" she thought, while staring, "And if I find out _you _hurt Tomo, Sakaki, and Kagura, your ass is mine."

Aya then smiled, "Hello, Miss Mizuhara. Wonderful weather we're having, right?"

Yomi snuffed, "It's _still _raining."

"Sometimes, it makes me brood a bit."

"Like what?"

Aya sulked and said, "Well… Sometimes, I worry about my boyfriend. He's popular, but he never has time for me. Luckily, I got to go on a date with him, now and then, when he graduated from Meisho #1."

She chatted with Yomi, as she was uncomfortable with her, "Aya… She's like no other girl. Once you get her good side, she can be very nice."

Aya then concluded, "I wonder… Don't _you _ever get a boyfriend, with your looks, Miss Mizuhara?"

"_DOUBLE-CHOP!" _She imagined her, double-chopping her.

She replied nervously, "Oh, me? No… I don't usually have time for dating."

Aya then asked, "Then… Do you think that you should visit Shibuya, one day? They got lots of boys there… all of which rejected by Ran Kotobuki. She's my friend."

Yomi smiled and thought, "Ah, what am I saying? She's very nice."

She asked, "So, how come you dressed this way? You're wearing a pink sweater-vest, you have fake nails, and you don't look slutty, like most women."

"Well… Can you keep a secret?" She whispered.

Yomi smiled, "Okay. Let's walk, first."

They walked to the classroom, as Aya told her that she's not like the others. She was once caught, trying to sell herself for men. She returned all the money she made, for subsidized dating.

"Whoa…" Yomi thought, "She's no demon."

_Don't be so sure…_

Aya then asked, "Could you keep it a secret to anybody, especially Tomo and Chiyo? I mean, if Tomo returns, soon…"

Yomi nodded, "I will…"

She then retorted, "But… Why the scarf? How come you wear it, on a nice day, every day? Does it have to do wit-?"

Aya glared, "That's none of your business. I wear this, just for the heck of it."

She smiled, "Besides, it was a gift. I don't want to become such a fashion plate, though."

She then laughed, as she sat down. Yomi was concerned, "Aya… I think I had her wrong. _Is _she bad?"

Yomi then smiled and giggled, "No matter."

**XXXXX**

That night, Osaka called Chiyo. But there was no answer. At her home, she was in her heated table, in a very dimmed room, waiting for Chiyo-Chan or Aya. However, the phone picked up and it was a woman's voice.

"Hello? Kansai?"

"Kansai?"

The woman spoke, just like Aya. She then said, "Come to Chiyo's house… You'll find her… very scared."

Osaka gasped, "Who is this?"

She then replied, "Chiyo-Chan, is that you?"

**Click!**

She hung up, as she snuggled into her heated table. She was lost in the warm table, as the lights went dark, very slowly. She lied down and fell asleep. As she snoozed, a mysterious figure appeared and dragged her under the kotatsu, all the way up her face and upper body. Her feet were sticking out, as she was sleeping. The woman then unplugged the heated table and left the room. As she was still under the table, she started to yawn and moan.

"Ungh… Chiyo-Chan… What's cooking?" She yawned, while in dreamland, "What is that you're cooking? It's so… piping hot…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari was driving to the bar, hoping to get her drink on. The town was lit up like a big city, while it was still raining. She then drove her Yukari-mobile, all the way to the bar. But as she stopped the car, she saw a woman, out in the rain, waiting for her.

"Huh? Who's she?" She thought.

She stepped out, as the lightning struck. The girl she saw, from behind the car, disappeared. Yukari, in the dark skies and rain, went inside the bar.

"Stupid Nyamo…" she sighed, "She's not ruining _my _fun."

Minutes later, she returned, all tipsy, and went to her car, which stayed that way. She was concerned about the girl and jeered, "Hah… Stupid Nyamo… This is why you cannot have a steady man."

She slowly walked to her car, which was still soaking wet. She was completely dizzy, as she held the door handle. But as she opened the door…

**BOOM!**

She was caught in an explosion. The Yukari-Mobile was eviscerated, surrounded by huge flames. Yukari, however, was out cold, singed from her right face and right arm. The bar patrons stepped out and saw the English Teacher passed out and burnt. They tried to wake her up, but couldn't. One of the patrons called for an ambulance, as Yukari woke up. When she came to, she then saw her car, go up in flames.

"MY CAR!" She cried out, but a bit hung-over, "MY beautiful car! Mom's gonna kill me!"

She collapsed and was hurt, on her right side, which was still scarred.

"Ow… I have a school date, tomorrow…" she groaned, as the ambulance arrived, followed by a fire truck.

The paramedics grabbed her and tried to restrain her. She was flailing around, in pain, crying for her car.

"Ma'am, control yourself," one paramedic spoke, "You were in an accident. Your body was completely destroyed, as your car exploded."

"Huh?" Yukari asked, in pain.

"Ma'am, don't talk," he said, "We'll get you to Burn Ward, as soon as we're done."

They loaded her on the stretcher, as Yukari sobbed, "My… My car… Why?"

"Now, now… Your car is fine." He stated.

He whispered to the firewoman, "No, I don't know if she has insurance."

The firewoman had black hair. She lifted her helmet up and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll have this problem fixed."

It was Aya… again!

"Call _me _a loser, huh?" She smirked evilly, "Karma bites you there, doesn't it?"

She walked away, as the firemen hosed off the flames in the car. Yukari was carried off into the ambulance, as the car was slowly extinguished.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, the rain and the dark skies finally receded, and the sun shone. Osaka woke up, with a redness tone on her face. It was completely in a bright red shade.

She held her face and groaned, "How long was sleeping in that heated table? Maybe I should watch where I sleep, from now on. I wonder if I was tossing and turning."

She then said, "But since that small pain may have hurt me, it'll be a great opportunity to _get it together_ in Miss Yukari's class."

* * *

But as she arrived at her classroom, she saw Aya, Chiyo, and Yomi together, as the rest of the students were upset. She sat at her desk and asked, "What is wrong with everybody?"

Yomi said in a sad face, "Miss Kurosawa told us, just today. Miss Yukari…"

She stopped and asked her, "Uh, Osaka… What is wrong with your face?"

Osaka asked Yomi, "Never mind! What's wrong with Miss Yukari?"

Chiyo cried on Aya's shoulder, as Yomi explained, "Miss Yukari got into an accident. They said that her car exploded, last night. Miss Kurosawa got the phone call from her and rushed over to the hospital."

Aya said, "It was so sudden. Yukari was burned, after her car exploded."

Chiyo-Chan wailed, as Yomi asked, "How did you know about it?"

"Well, sorry. But I cannot explain, since a tragedy occurred. If you don't mind, homeroom is starting."

Yomi grew a bit concerned, as she looked at Aya, sitting on her desk, pondering a bit.

"I don't like this, one bit," the glasses wearing girl thought, "First, Tomo broke her neck in a flight of stairs… Then, Sakaki was mauled by an escaped zoo animal… Then, Kagura drowned in the pool… Now, Miss Yukari…"

She turned away, feeling unhappy. She thought of Aya and glared, "So… She's thinks she can hurt my friends and make me think that it wasn't her… _Now _she has the gall to eliminate a boozehound teacher!"

She was in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Yomi then glared at Aya, thinking if she did anything. Could she be right?

Aya held her scarf and whispered, "Chiyo…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

That afternoon, at the classroom, Yomi was thinking, as she was a little worried and upset. Three of her friends, plus the teacher, were gone.

"Something about her is suddenly downright peculiar. We've only met Aya Hoshino for a week now, and she's been calm about it. But… that scarf. You don't think that she may be possessed?"

She stood up and went to the stairs. As she walked down, she thought, "Aya… She didn't really hurt them… since they were attacked by others. Tomo did that tumble to herself, Sakaki got scratched and mangled by a wildcat, Kagura ended up in the water, bloodied and soaked, and Miss Yukari, after her possible liquor days, is in a coma, after being burned alive."

She returned to her classroom. She saw Aya's scarf on the desk. She then thought, "Now's my chance. Aside from that emblem, _G.R._, this small trinket of cloth could be another reason… why…"

She stepped towards Aya's desk and grabbed her blue scarf.

"NO!" Osaka yelled, as she slapped it off her hands, "You're crazy! She'll kill you!"

"Osaka!" She yelled, "What the hell, man? Why can't you be so sure?"

"I know that. I touched it, before, but when Aya wore it. I knew how it felt… The frozen chill of death."

"We just met her, and she's being demonic and secretive."

Yomi shook her head and said, "This is nuts. How did you even know that she'd care for that scarf?"

Osaka whimpered, "She grabbed my wrist, when I stroke it. I don't even get it. And then she said that she'll rip off my hands."

"No, she didn't."

"Well… Yeah, but…"

She slapped her in the face and cried, "Osaka! Focus! You need to get over it! Aya couldn't have done it. She's friendly!"

Osaka nodded, as she continued, "Look, I'm scared, too, but after what happened… I think we should just stick together. By the way, it's almost lunch."

Osaka then grabbed Yomi's hand and walked with her to lunch.

"Incidentally, where did Aya went?" Yomi asked.

Osaka whispered, "Uh, she said that had to use the bathroom."

"Right…"

As they departed, Aya returned, only to find her scarf on the desk, all wrinkled a bit. She grabbed it and put it back on. She then said, as she closed her eyes, "Someone… Someone grabbed my scarf… No one must take it from me."

She growled, "I knew it… I KNEW IT! Someone is ruining my fun."

She went to lunch and followed Yomi and Osaka to the cafeteria.

**XXXXX**

Aya had a notion. When school ended, Yomi was walking home, as the sky remained clear. Yomi had a good feeling about herself, as she was being followed.

"This is crazy…" she thought, "It's peaceful… yet I feel so… disturbed. Maybe I should feast on some takoyaki past-, oh, wait. I swore off sweets, after _Yomi Cake_."

She then walked through the trees, within the road, as she was being followed. Aya was walking behind her, feeling uncomfortable. Yomi stopped and hid behind the tree. She took a peek and found Aya, walking on the path where she was on. She then thought, "Uh… Why was she following me?"

She took a peek again, and saw Aya disappeared. She then smiled and said, "Whew! At least she's gone."

But she turned around and saw Aya, in a glare, in front of Yomi.

"Found you, Yomi," she said.

She screamed, as she dropped on her butt on the ground. She slinked backwards and stammered, "Wh-, wh-, why are you following me?"

"Chiyo's place is on the same road as your house."

Yomi stammered, "But… But why?"

Aya then glared at her, with her blue eyes, and smirked, "Isn't there something wrong with you, Miss Mizuhara?"

Yomi then got up, brushing off the leaves, and winced, "Are you saying that I am scared? I'm not afraid of you."

Aya snuffed, "Don't be so baby-like."

"Aya… Everything about you is false! You act shy and honest… but ever since you came here… Tomo, Miss Yukari, Sakaki, Osaka, and Kagura! They had misfortunes; all while _you _were nonchalantly minding your own damn business!"

She then wept, "Because of you, in my dream, you ate me."

"Ate you?"

"I was cake… A life-size Koyomi Mizuhara cake, like some kind of erotic cake! I made me, myself, only to be eaten by my friends and taken home by you… I gave up sweets, after that, thanks to you! How I missed a takoyaki pastry and a sweet ice cream on a cone… I resorted to eating healthy, with no sweets, which is good, but it was _your _fault that you made me this way."

Aya's eyes were somewhat demonic, as she cackled, "_My _fault? AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yomi then gasped, as she covered her mouth in shock, stepping back a bit. She then winced, "Then… The prank phone call… Tomo and Kagura's accident… Sakaki's sudden mauling… Miss Yukari's burns…"

She then smirked, "That's right… Keep talking."

Yomi shouted, as she was backed in a tree, "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"

Aya approached her, holding her arm up, placing her hand on her shoulder. She then smirked evilly and said, "Good thinking. This student gets an A for its hard work. But…"

She growled, as her eyes were frighteningly blue, "But you _cannot _tell anyone. I mean, we even exchanged my secrets."

Yomi sobbed, "But why? Why are you doing this? Chiyo-Chan… She…"

She gasped, "You haven't done anything yet to _her_! Haven't you?"

Aya then giggled, "No. She's too cute. You see, your rambunctious attitude reminds me of Ran, except that she doesn't fool around and talk smart at people."

"Well, that was only with Tomo, Osaka, or Kagura… and _mostly _Miss Yuka-."

She shushed her, covering her mouth with her finger. She then whispered, "Do you want to know why I did all that?"

"I prefer that you do not tell me… on account that you may kill _me _next."

Aya then scolded, "Yomi… I'm telling you. Those misfortunes were _not _my fault. I wasn't explaining it to you. You're just curious about me."

She then stared at her, letting out a small scowl and said, "You… You touched my scarf… And for that… you will pay."

"No! I'm sorry!" Yomi winced in terror, "Please… Just let me go… I won't tell."

Aya then reached behind, for her backpack, and then pulled out a dented-up black lead pipe. She held it up and said, "Do you know what this is?"

She shook her head no, as Aya continued, "This belonged to a very special person I met, back in Shibuya, during one of my dates. After he paid me the money for the date, he wanted to touch me, very hard. But I told him that he cannot. So, he charged at me with _this _pipe and struck me. Luckily, the police came and took him away. I was hit so hard with this pipe, on my neck. He nearly broke it. He's in jail, locked away for a long time, but he left this behind."

She showed Yomi her neck, which had a huge scar and bruise on it. It was slowly recovering, as her bruise color faded. But the scar remained.

"If my neck were broken, I'd die," she whispered, as she pointed the pipe at her neck, "But luckily, I know how to treat men and women who make me angry. However, you're an exception. You knew _too much_ about me."

"Wh-, What are you?"

Aya smiled and held the pipe in her hand and said, "It's merely a weapon for anybody who'd make me angry. I never use it… unless someone knows my secret…"

Yomi cringed, "Secret?"

…

Aya then took aim and hung her head in sadness, "Forgive me, Miss Mizuhara… but I cannot let you tell anyone about me… _everything_."

She glowed in a dark aura and grinned demonically, "At least, the very least, you'll join Tomo and the others in hell! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yomi shoved her down to the ground and ran off, frightened. Aya fell to the ground, dropping her pipe, as she was smiling calmly.

"Yeah… Even a pig like you can run away, once in a while," she said, as she was still down.

She lifted her head and called out, "YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, YOMI! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yomi ran off, into the trees, escaping Aya. Her laughs echoed all around the forest, as Yomi collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted, while her glasses dropped into the dirt. She picked them up and screamed, "MANIAC!"

She got up and ran all the way home, away from Aya Hoshino's sight. Her laughs continued to echo, as sweat dropped onto her. She stopped running to catch her breath.

"Man… I hate this," she blubbered, as she was crying, "Why would she do this to Tomo and the rest?"

She gasped, "Wait… The rest?"

She shrieked, "OSAKA! She hasn't gotten to _her _yet!"

She ran off, in a hurried and scared state, as she headed to Osaka's home.

**XXXXX**

At home, Osaka was at home, resting in her couch. She then thought to herself, as the sun was shone bright in her house, "It's really quiet."

She got up and went into the hallway, thinking of the warm heated table she loved. She then moaned, "Piping… Hot…"

Yomi arrived at Osaka's house, trying to knock on the door. She stood on the stoop and slammed the door with her fist.

"OSAKA! OSAKA!" She screamed, "OSAKA! COME OUT!"

Osaka went to her room, without listening in on Yomi. She went to the table and turned it on. She snugged in and went to sleep. Yomi rang the doorbell, as sweat dropped from her face. She trembled and cried, "AYA, YOU BITCH! If you hurt Osaka… So help me God…"

She kept pounding the door. Osaka was still snoozing, with her head on the table.

"Let's ride together…" she whispered, "It is so fun…"

She had a dream.

_It was night, and she and Chiyo-Chan, in casual attire, appeared in a distorted version of Magical Land. It was called "Nightmarish Land". They stood in line, with a bunch of cat people, wearing only black and yellow suits. They were in line for the Rollercoaster to Heaven. Osaka was smiling in glee, as Chiyo whispered, "I needed you to ride this ride, since that Yukari-Mobile."_

_Osaka giggled, as they were next. They stepped in the car, which was banged up and singed. It almost looked like the Yukari-Mobile. Osaka was smiling, as the PA, which looked like Nyamo, then announced:  
"Welcome to the Rollercoaster to Heaven. Please stay seated and buckle in. The fewer fatalities, the better…"_

_Osaka gasped, as she remembered the first summer she had. She then gasped, trying to get off her seat, in sheer terror, "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!"_

_She was too late. The rollercoaster moved forward, as Osaka was bolted down, by a tight seatbelt._

"_Miss Osaka… It's so fun!" She laughed, with an evil grin, "Please drive slowly…"_

_The car went up, as they were up in the clouds, in a very huge hill, which is about 500 feet in the air. Osaka then thought, "I don't get it… Why do they call it the Rollercoaster to Heav-?"_

_The cars strolled down in huge velocity._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

_As she was being zoomed, the afterimages appear in her, as they offer her some spicy food._

"_Ah, Ayumu," a red demon said, "Would you like a habanero curry platter, while you ride?"_

_Osaka gasped, "Habanero?"_

_The demon laughed, "Open wide!"_

_Osaka cried, "Chiyo-Chan! HELP!"_

_Chiyo closed her eyes and tried to be brave. Osaka was resisting, as the demon forcefully fed the curry into her mouth, burning her tongue. The flames began to surround the coaster car. It broke off from the others, with a snap, and went into a continuous rate. Osaka cried, pushing aside the spicy food, since she hates that stuff. She then yelled, "HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AND SINCE WHEN DID IT TURN INTO A FIERY COASTER RIDE?"_

_Chiyo then hissed, "I thought you knew, Miss Osaka…"_

_She growled, as her flesh slowly burned away, as ashes and cinders flew, revealing charred bone in its place, "It's so fun that I always wanted to ride it. They changed the name to Heaven, just to attract more customers. It used to call it the "Rollercoaster from HELL"! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

_She shrieked, as she tried to unbuckle her seat beat, while the Chiyo-Chan skeleton laughed demonically, with the ashes continuing to fly. She was starting to sweat, as the car continued to drive on the tracks, surrounded by fire._

"_I'm… I'm burning up!" She yelled, "I'm sizzling! Chiyo-Chan, I'm sorry! I WANNA GET OFF!"_

_Chiyo jeered, as she spoke, "Get it together! Get it together! Jump! JUMP WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"_

_She kept chanting "Jump" and "Get it together", but Osaka saw the view from below. It was bottomless, full of fire and lava, surrounded by skeletons and lightning. Osaka was scared. Would she enjoy the hellish ride or jump to her death?_

_Osaka cringed, "I… I don't know…"_

_Her skin started to burn a bit, as she was sweating, very hard. She wiped her forehead and panted._

"_Miss Osaka… JUMP!"_

_Osaka cried out, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_She got up from her seat, as she jumped out of the car. But she hesitated and tripped down onto the rails. She slipped off and fell into the fiery abyss, shrieking in terror._

Osaka woke up, hearing the doorbell, continuously. She pulled herself out of the heated table and stood up, gingerly. Her body was completely burned and scarred, from the high amount of heat from the table, in which _someone _set the dial to high.

She arrived at the door and opened it. Yomi panted, in relief, "Thank god, you're okay. For a minute, I thought-."

She gasped and saw Osaka's body and skin, burnt, scabbed, and even her clothes were singed a bit.

"Yomi… I had… The most… awful… dream…" she spoke in a glazed look on her face.

She collapsed and was unconscious. Yomi let out a shriek.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Yomi ran to the Staff Office, just to see Miss Kurosawa, hoping to help her with her problem. But Aya returned, all sad and disdain. Yomi halted and was in a panicked state.

"Wh-, What the hell are _you _doing here?" Yomi gasped.

Aya cringed, "It's about Ayu-Chan…"

"Yeah. You did it!"

"I didn't! I found her, in her warm-heated table and found that someone set the dial to HIGH, without _any _of you knowing."

"YOU MONSTER! IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT, HOW DID YOU BREAK INTO HER HOUSE?"

Aya glared, "I'm not telling…"

She said, "I wanted to tell you that she's gone. She suffered third-degree burns and dehydration. She'll be in the hospital, along with the others. It _wasn't _my fault, this time! All those moments…"

She then started to cry, holding her hands in her face, "I'm so bad… I know I was wrong to do it… but I just…"

Yomi growled, "I don't need your sympathy!"

She stepped away from her and walked down the hallway, heading straight to the staff room. Aya then let out an evil smirk, as she held her neck.

"Chiyo-Chan… I'm sorry about Ayumu…" she whispered.

"What _about _Miss Osaka?" Chiyo-Chan asked, as she walked by.

Aya then frowned, "Chiyo… Didn't you hear what happened yesterday?"

"No… What?"

She then told her that Osaka was burned severely in her heated table. Chiyo was shocked that she sobbed. She held onto Aya's waist and cried. Aya patted her head, feeling uneasy. However, she let out a scowl and whispered, "Chiyo…"

She knew that she might be responsible for what she did to Tomo, then Sakaki, Kagura, Miss Yukari, and Osaka. If she told Chiyo, it would break her heart.

She thought, "If I told her, then the secret would be out… and I would have to kill her. But she's so young. I just can't."

**XXXXX**

Yomi arrived at the staff room, as she saw Nyamo, nearly in tears. She was nervous, as the P.E. Teacher was in distress over her erstwhile friend. She approached her and asked Nyamo, in a trembling state.

"No… I don't think I could say it." She said, out loud.

Nyamo asked, "What?"

Yomi gasped, as she was noticed. She then trembled, "I… Well… It's, um…"

She said, "It's about your accidents. It's about Yukari _and _the others."

She bit the bullet and spoke in a fast and scared manner, "Aya Hoshino is a monster! I think when she arrived here, she has cursed all of our friends! I think Aya is a cursed girl! Forgive me, but it's her fault! I don't mean to be rude…"

Nyamo then thought, "Is she upset?"

She then said, "Miss Mizuhara, could you speak slowly?"

Yomi calmed down and said, "Okay… I don't know if I am losing it. Aya has been on my last nerve…"

Minamo instigated, "You _better _start from the beginning."

Yomi controlled herself, as she told Nyamo _everything _that Aya has done, including everything that occurred with the others. Tomo, Sakaki, Kagura, Yukari, and Osaka - they _all _did a misfortune, ever since Aya came; but her problems happened _before _she did it. She then told her about her incident, causing a bruise in her neck, from a lead pipe that _didn't _kill her, which was very arcane.

What was Nyamo's reaction?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
